


The Republic Of Snows

by SivValkyrie



Series: And They All Lived Happily Ever After [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beach Hippie Frosta, Gen, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie
Summary: Frosta decides to set herself free and leave her kingdom behind.Short drabble that builds off of the world I set up in Adored. I guess this is a series now!
Series: And They All Lived Happily Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132937
Kudos: 4





	The Republic Of Snows

**Author's Note:**

> So I liked the happy little universe I made with Adored, and decided to write another story from the same timeline. I think I’ll do this with other characters as well. Each story might have one or two chapters, but honestly, I dunno.

Frosta didn’t get the chance to be a kid. She was only eleven, signing papers she could barely understand, and at the mercy of advisors who tried to pull her this way and that. She forced her people into loyalty with an icy grip, just to have a little control over her life. So when she watched Glimmer bring Brightmoon into an era of prosperity in only ten years, it stung. How was she so bad at this, when she’d literally been doing it her whole life?

“Aren’t you worried?” Frosta asked Glimmer, taking a sip from her glass of red wine. “Eugh. Also, I don’t think I’ll get used to this.” She pulled a face.

Two year old Pearl laughed at Frosta, and her mother finished pulling her nightgown over her head.

“Worried about what?” Glimmer took the glass. “I’ll take this to the kitchen. It’s not everyone’s favorite flavor,” she reassured her friend, pulling her out of the nursery to head towards the kitchen, on the way back to the party.

As she walked hand in hand with the woman she idolized most of her youth, she asked, “Worried about what’ll happen with Harper when you’re gone? She’ll have to take over the entire kingdom, and- and she’s only eight.” Just like she had done when she was a child.

“Hey, you know Harper’s a lot tougher than I ever was as a kid. And besides, that’s not gonna be for a long time.”

As they made their way back to the west wing, silver dresses flowing behind them, Frosta stared at Glimmer’s rounded stomach. _I can’t believe I’m supposed to do that too._ She felt like she was still just a kid. How is she supposed to carry out her duty and have an heir to the throne? She felt like just a cog in the machine.

 _But she was the owner of the machine._ Right? She was supposed to make the rules.

The next split second could only be described as an epiphany.

“Glimmer?” She stopped in her tracks, letting go of the other queen’s hand. “I need to go home for the night, there’s something important I need to do.”

* * *

“Thank you for being here today,” Frosta boomed, projecting her voice over the gathering of her advisors and castle staff. She held notes in her hands, and everyone could see them shaking as she looked down to read off the first one.

“I turned 21 last week, as all of you know. Lavish, glamorous parties are what make life in The Kingdom Of Snows so great, but I didn’t get to celebrate. I was busy with the plans to rebuild Antarctic City. Last night, I went to Queen Glimmer’s ball, because I had the first night off in weeks and I wanted to see her. It was my first adult party, and I had fun.”

Frosta sighed, and looked out at her people. So many bleary, blue faces. They’d all been here as long as she had. They were her parents’ employees, and now hers.

“I realized that this- the castle, the status, and especially the job- isn’t what I ever wanted. It was just my duty. I don’t want kids, but I keep being reminded that I need an heir. And what’s the use of that? If I don’t like it, I should just change it, right? So from now on, this kingdom will be a Republic. The Republic Of Snows. We will let our citizens decide who should be in charge, and that person will be the president. The people also choose who works with the president, so they can’t make any crazy rules.”

Everyone from Frosta’s right hand man Gunther, to Santa Claus, exchanged weird looks. Was this even real?

“I will be available to answer questions later- but I’ll be gone for a few hours. I’m going to take a hot bath.” She ignored the gasps. Hot water? At the south pole? What a scandal. She didn’t care, though. “If it’s an emergency, I’ll be in Mystacore.”

She walked away from the podium, leaving behind murmuring staff members in her wake. She almost turned around and took it back- but no. She wanted her freedom now. She may not have had a childhood, but she can have the time of her life now.

* * *

Wine was too fancy. Vodka was native to Snows. Neither were really Frosta’s taste. Queens don’t drink, they sip and taste expensive drinks, with floral notes and nutty undertones. Queens don’t party, they dance and rub elbows with their own kind.

But Frosta wasn’t queen anymore. She liked cheap tequila, and she liked crowded dance halls where everyone was sweaty, but the lights were too dim to really tell. She liked the chase of finding someone beautiful and leading them on, only to vanish before they could make a move. Frosta was just a party girl of Mystacore, where no one really knew who she was without ten pounds of makeup and heavy fur coats.

She dressed in loose clothes, and let the wind and clouds flow through her sleeves and around her body. No more heels, or diamonds, or tiaras. Her new home was a modest bungalow by the hot springs, the place where she started most mornings. Sometimes Scorpia or Glimmer came to visit, and that was nice.

But this time, Mermista had come to say hi. They rarely saw each other anymore, but it was nice to catch up like old friends do.

Mermista sat up from her beach towel, waving down the bartender as she made rounds to the other guests relaxing on the beach. “Can me and my friend get another round of margaritas?” She handed a couple gold coins to the woman, and laid back down.

“I can’t believe I waited this long to do nothing.” Frosta mentioned.

“I know. Feels great, right?”

“I always thought I was doing something wrong, because I could never find that work-life balance back in the day. Then Scorpia gave me this talk, and she was like, ‘Some people are made to be leaders, and that’s okay if it isn’t you. You can’t force yourself into it.’ And you guys do it so easily that I really felt out of place.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with stepping back and letting someone else do the work. Seahawk and I can’t handle Salineas so we introduced a Parliament, and a people’s representative so they could do all the work. We’re still technically the ruling family and get a final say, but we needed some extra help. Besides, we’ve had a couple of pregnancy scares, and dealing with a kid _and_ a country would be like, too much.”

Frosta looked taken aback. “Oh- oh wow. I mean, I have no idea what’s going on in Snows, so I can’t really relate. But don’t you guys use protection spells or mugwort? Or like, does he stop before-“

“Do you think we can really just ask Glimmer every time? Ugh. It happens really spontaneously and we have stuff to do after, so I don’t have time for the tea either,” Mermista complained. “But honestly, I’m thinking of leaving him anyways.”

“I mean, he’s nice, but I wouldn’t want him in charge while I go on vacation,” Frosta chuckled. “Hey, I’ve never been in love, so maybe I don’t know anything.”

Mermista scowled. “Oh, I’m not in love with him. He’s just there to keep me company at night. I’m really scared he’s gonna burn my yacht too.”

Frosta went from chuckling to full on laughter. “He probably would.” She sat up as the bartender returned with her drink. She took a few sips and set it on the tray next to her, and smiled at Mermista. “Wanna go swim?”

“Sure. Can you freeze some waves to prank the surfers?” Mermista asked, getting up from her seat.

Frosta shrugged. “Nah. My connection to the runestone faded.”

“Oh, sorry man.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I don’t need powers.”


End file.
